


Everyone Leaves

by doomedclockwork



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Isolation, PUTTING THOSE TAGS IS SO SCARY, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self Dehumanization, Self Isolation, im gonna puke lmao, its very very implied like its not obvious, this is really intimidating haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedclockwork/pseuds/doomedclockwork
Summary: i know. its short and garbage but.cut me some slack i dont write i just make lines that turn into images i dont know how to use wordsthis is my first time writing in years, and also my first time writing fanfiction like. ever. sotake from that what you will
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Everyone Leaves

Everyone leaves.  
It’s practically the first law of life.  
Everyone leaves dream.  
It’s a rule dream thought he had managed to get away with breaking when he met George and Sapnap.  
No matter what he did or said, they stayed.  
He would fix that though, no matter how long it took.  
Getting rid of everyone else had been easy.  
It was hard to part with everyone at first- dream had gotten used to being loved.  
But it was necessary.  
Wilbur helped remind dream of that, whether he was aware or not.  
L’Manburg was populated by most of the server, so destroying that was a sure way to secure everyone's disdain for him.  
Jschlatt did not care for dream, and even if he did he would not live long enough to be a concern.  
Dream hadn’t originally meant to alienate George and Sapnap so soon- he had honestly selfishly hoped that they would be harder to shake off.  
Regardless, they were taken care of.  
Punz, Techno, and Philza were never a concern. They didn’t actually care for dream. They had a mutual benefit driving them to work with dream. Whether that be shared interests, or monetary gain, the point stood.  
The day before the Final Confrontation with Tommy and Tubbo had been hard. He knew everyone from that day on would despise him. There would be no turning back. There already was no turning back.  
Dream was not meant to have people.  
Dream was meant to be alone.  
Dreams involvement with people only ever lead to disaster.  
He did not think it would be so agonizingly painful.  
He had been alone his whole life, he didn’t think it would hurt so bad to be alone again after only a year of being around others.  
He wanted to be different.  
He wanted to be capable of loving, and in turn being loved.  
Things like dream do not get to have what they want though.  
Well, except for the one thing he managed to slip through the cracks of his cell walls.  
At least they were all together, happy, after slaying the beast of the DreamSMP.

**Author's Note:**

> i know. its short and garbage but.  
> cut me some slack i dont write i just make lines that turn into images i dont know how to use words  
> this is my first time writing in years, and also my first time writing fanfiction like. ever. so  
> take from that what you will


End file.
